Moments in Time
by la2ur2a
Summary: One shoot moments at Harry's and Ginny's relationship after the final battle.
1. Back Together

He was nervous. He didn't understand why but he was. This question had come up so many times during his weeks at the burrow but he was reluctant to ask. So many things had happened. Fred was buried, Hermione had found her parents, and Ron was working for George. He was officially an Auror working for the Ministry of Magic upon Kingsley's recommendation. Percy's repentance with his family had taken everyone by surprise. He had formally asked for forgiveness from everyone individually. Fred and George had granted their forgiveness. He had started with Molly then Arthur and down the line. He sat alone in the kitchen of the Burrow. He heard footsteps and gulped. There she was. Her red hair was down, she wore a Holy Head Harpies quidditch shirt and blue jean shorts. He didn't care how simple her outfit was, she was beautiful to him. He smiled and stood up instinctively as she entered the room.

"Are you ready?" She asked. He could sense she was nervous to. He had asked her if she wanted to take a walk with him about an hour ago and she said she had to do something before they did so.

"Yeah." He resisted the urge to hold the womans hand. They walked away from the Burrow till it was out of sight. It seemed like a long walk but it was a silent walk neither one daring to be the first to speak. There was a tree with a swing near by and Ginny sat on the swing.

"What's on your mind?" Ginny asked looking at him allowing the swing to move back and forth a little bit. Harry smiled at her bravery.

"Well… How are you?" Smooth move Potter. That was the last thing she needed to be asked.

"Alright I guess, considering everything that has happened." Ginny answered giving him a knowing look. She knew that wasn't why he wanted to take a walk with her at all. "What's the real reason that you wanted us to talk away from home Harry? I know there's something you want to ask me but you just aren't coming out with it."

He smiled at her bluntness and got to where he was making eye contact with her.

"Can I be honest?"

"Please do."

"While Ron, Hermione, and I were away I thought about you often." He said using it as a precursor. He saw a faint smile appear on that gorgeous freckled face. Her eyes closed and her breathing began to deepen.

"I did about you too Harry." She admitted softly. It was Harry's turn to start taking deeper breaths.

"Do you still feel the same way about me before Dumbledore died?" He asked just letting it fly out of his mouth. Ginny looked at him and got up from the swing and started walking towards him. He didn't think there was any way he offended her but he wanted to know if there was anything left between them. Ginny was within centimeters of his face. Her hands went in the air and then around his neck. His eyes were focused on hers. She looked into his eyes for a few seconds, and then she closed hers and her lips approached his. He closed his eyes and allowed his lips to meet hers. One hand went around her waist, the other rested on the back of her head. There were fireworks just for the two of them. A minute later they parted and looked at each other. He cupped her face with his hands, as she stared at him and smiled.

"As much as I don't want to admit it. Yes Harry I still feel the same way that I always did about you. For as long as I can remember." She paused, blushing with embarrassment, "It's just matured is all." He hugged her. She returned the embrace. "Do you?" She asked nervously putting her heart on the line.

"Ginny I told you I thought about you. I was always worried about you." Harry paused, " I feel the same way." He paused again and looked at her for any signs of encouragement he wanted to tell her he loved her, but felt maybe it would be too much for the moment.

She smiled at him took his left hand from her face and held it in her right.

"So… We agree we feel the same way…" Ginny said, Harry nodded, "What are we going to do now?" Her brown eyes looked into his green ones for answers.

"Do you want to start again?" He asked feeling very brave. She smiled and kissed him again. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes!" She laughed and kiss him a third time.

"Ginny Weasley…" Harry said with a huge smile on his face. "You have made me so happy right. I feel like the luckiest man on earth." They walked back to the Burrow smiling hand in hand.

A/N: This will be a series of one shots of Harry and Ginny. Please r/r.


	2. I love you

A/N: So Sorry everyone who is getting 2 notifications of this! I uploaded the wrong document earlier. This is the real chapter.

Thanks to my sole reviewer Guest.

Please r/r.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

It felt like another defining moment in their relationship. As soon as they had got back together, they would be apart again. Ginny would return to Hogwarts for her final year of school. He sighed. They had celebrated each other's birthday together; she had helped him move into his flat, and spent time with him every moment he could spare. He woke in his flat and got dressed seeing that it would be time to go the burrow. He wore a dark green sweater and some dark blue jeans. He looked at himself in the mirror. His scar was still on his forehead. That scar had changed his life forever. He took a final look over himself and grabbed a little silver box and put it in his pocket. He apparated to the burrow.

He landed just outside the house and entered through the door. The aroma of breakfast filled the house. Molly and Arthur had greeted Harry though the chaos. All of the Weasleys were present in the house. Bill and Fleur were in the kitchen helping supervising cooking and getting plates and silverware on the table, Charlie and Ron was bringing Ginny's trunk down the stairs.

"I don't understand." Ron said, "She uses magic to pack it, but won't use magic to bring it down…" Charlie rolled his eyes at his youngest brother and set it down.

"Hi Harry," Ron said as another trunk appeared by his feet. "See Charlie, Hermione can do it by herself but our own sister!"

"Ron, shut up." He told his youngest brother and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Harry said

"Charlie's having a hard time," Ron said, "He still thinks Ginny is a little girl, he's not accepting the fact she's going to Hogwarts by herself." Ron paused, "But then Bill is the only one who knows what that's like. I can't believe Hermione wants to go back."

Harry smiled, "Ron, you know school is Hermione's thing. She does need to finish to do well in the ministry." Harry smirked he knew Ron was probably just hiding the truth that he was going to miss Hermione and taking his frustration out on Ginny. "She's doesn't have brother to work for, and even though Kingsley wanted her to start working, he knows as well as she does that she can't do well without finishing her education."

Ron sighed defeated by his best friend and went to help getting the table ready.

All in the matter of two seconds, there was a pop and a red head rushed into his arms and kissed him. She had taken him by such surprise that Harry had backed up into the nearest wall. His arms went around her; not wanting to ever let her go.

"Really? Right before we are going to eat?" The voice of George teased, but they did care. Harry felt like if he was going stop kissing her, if he didn't have his arms wrapped around her, the world would end.

Ginny allowed her lips to leave his and smiled at him. "That's one way to say good morning," he joked and kissed her again.

"Let the girl breathe Harry!" Percy said from the living room. Harry could feel five pairs of eyes from all over the area glaring at him.

Harry got a small chuckle of hearing a smack and, "She's an adult not a little girl!" from Fleur. Ginny had turned around and worked her way out of Harry's arm much to his disappointment and said, "Percy your just upset you aren't kissing Audrey right now." Percy had turn several shades of red.

"Kids breakfast," Molly said. Breakfast was rather uneventful with talks of quidditch, the days news, and various other subjects.

They all apparated to platform 9 ¾. Harry stood there with a mixture of emotions as Ginny and Hermione put their trunks on the train. Ginny went down the line of her family starting with her parents. Molly started crying and hugging Ginny.

"Mum I will be fine." Ginny said as Arthur helped her out of her mothers grip. He hugged his daughter.

"Take care sweetheart. Have a good term." He said smiling.

Bill looked at his sister, "Are you to old to give your old brother a hug?" She hugged him and smiled. "Enjoy your last year."

"I will." She answered. Fleur hugged her and wished her a good term as well.

"Are you ready to be quidditch captain?" Charlie asked.

"Yes." Ginny said rolling her eyes, she knew her brother meant well but Charlie's strategies were his and Ginny needed to come up with her own.

"Remember have good games," He said smiling, his mother gave him a look, "oh and study." Ginny laughed and hugged him.

Ginny looked at Percy as he held his hand out, he whispered something in Ginny's ears that caused her to smile and then hug her brother. "Have a good term."

George looked at Ginny and hugged her. "Be good?"

"Maybe…"

"Study hard?"

"Maybe…"

The both laughed and hugged each other.

"I might have to send you a Hogwarts toilet seat." Ginny said with a bi smile and started laughing and George started laughing to, it was the first time he had laughed since Fred had died.

Hermione had told Harry good-bye as Ginny was doing the same to Ron. Then it was Ginny's turn to say good-bye to Harry.

She hugged him and held onto him tightly. Harry kissed her cheek and hugged her back. "It's not good-bye." He told her.

"I know. But there will Hogsmeade weekends, and quidditch matches." Ginny said.

"And you know I will be there for you." He murmured in her ear. She smiled and he kissed her. The train whistled giving a five minute warning to its departure. "I got you something." He pulled the silver box out of his pocket. Ginny opened the box and gasped. There was a necklace with a silver chain and at the bottom was a Gryffindor crest, red and gold with a lion in the middle.

"Harry!" She wrapped arms around her and kissed him repeatedly. "It's beautiful! Put it on me?" He nodded as she turned around and moved her hair away from her neck. He latched it. The train whistled again.

"Ginny your going to miss the train!" Luna yelled from a compartment.

Ginny kissed Harry one more time.  
"I love you Gin." He said as if he had said a million times, when it was the first time he told her that.

"I love you Harry." She smiled, gave him a quick peck, and dashed onto the train and was in the same compartment as Luna. Ginny waved at her family and made eye contact with Harry one more time and blew him a kiss. He was going to miss her while she was away. He stood there until the train had disappeared.


End file.
